


Miniature Stories - 6 Words or One Sentence - Lord of the Rings Edition

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 6 Word Stories, F/M, Gen, Hobbits, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Miniature Stories - 6 Words or One Sentence - Lord of the Rings Edition

_Legolas and Gimli - one sentence_  
Gimli claims he's got used to the outdoors, though other dwarfs think he's lost his marbles; but rather than that being entirely true it's simply become worth it.

  
_Merry, Pippin and Rosie - one sentence_  
Merry and Pippin had made a pact not to let Sam marry anyone who wasn't worth every drop of him, and thought for a while that the merry young Rosie of their memory might be two halves too flighty; but when they saw her standing tall and proud next to a hill in ashes, her arms full of bandages and potions, well, there was nothing more to say.

  
_Eärendil and Gamgees - one sentence_  
It's a golden evening and Eärendil shines but faintly in the sky; Sam looks at his wife, instead, and sees it bright on her brow: the hope they fought for, in full bloom of its promise.

  
_Sam/Frodo - 6 words_  
When Sam spoke, It was silent.


End file.
